<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fated by Zambuka_and_Memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094039">Fated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories'>Zambuka_and_Memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☆★☆Fated★☆★ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Arguments, Attempted Murder, Author regrets nothing, Bullying, Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Harassment, Lesbianism, Marijuana, Masturbating, Mentioned Drug Abuse, Mentioned Drug Addiction, Multiple 'chapters' in one chapter, Murder, Part 1 of Fated, Peer Pressure, Public Groping, Siren/banshee-kinda-girl, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Threats, Voyeurism/stalking, asshole teenage jocks, attempted afair, attempts at other language terms with attempted translations in top notes, bitchslaps, brief attempted rape, fleshlight mentions, giant glowing bugs, human boy - Freeform, mentions of bees, mentions of hatred and flaws, more tags to come, not all tags are for part one, pinning, populars, suicide mentions/suicide assumption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage human boy dared to go into a forest and find a marked clearing at a nighttime, teenage party, stumbles upon a beautiful girl, who is not all she appears to be, follows him home. Along the way they passive agresively flirt, party, fuck, and fall in love while thinking no one will notice her 'flaws'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Femal Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>☆★☆Fated★☆★ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo. I'm back. This is gunna be a long mutha. But, I'm confident. This is part one of Fated. And this will be fun. This will be a 'single' chapter set up but with multiple chapters in it. </p><p>Meet our main characters!</p><p>-Avery Catsine: Siren/banshee, Female, 1600(16) years old, 5'5", ivory skin, waist length royal purple hair, emerald green almond shaped eyes, C-cup breasts.<br/>_Sweet, lonely, nimble, passionate, hates human boys. <br/>__No recorded family for 700 years</p><p>-Keith Wier: Human, male, 17years old, 5'11", sand skin, shoulder length blonde hair, hazel cat shaped eyes, 8 inch cock(circumsized), purple and black serpent around left bicep.<br/>_Caring, gentle, rough 'n' tough, compassionate.<br/>__Family died in freak accident when he was 4 years old. Sole survivor. </p><p>Like em? if not TOO BAD. Cuz they are perfect to me. </p><p>Mild attempt of greek! *"αρε ψου λικε τηεμ?" =Are you like them?   If I'm right. I did the spelling by hand so I could be wrong. If so, tell me and tell me the correct spelling in greek and I'll fix it^^<br/>Mild attempt at french terms!<br/>Béton Noir* = Child nightmare/nightmare. If I'm right. I know the term just not the spelling and I can't easily check. If I'm wrong, LET ME KNOW.</p><p>Sorry* -I cannot look up the lyrics and I cannot tell what is at the end of that line. so I guessed and put a star. If I'm wrong, tell me. (Lucas Graham Seven Years Old)</p><p>the -    -   - stuff means a bad thing is gunna happen. There will be a set before and after a bad event that can be skipped. Be safe.</p><p>Without further ado, let me welcome you into Fated.</p><p>               -Lyn &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>                 _Fated_<br/>           Lyncanthropiclyn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_Chapter 1_</p><p>           "Come on dude! Ya gotta do it!" A slurred male voice called out at him. He turn at looked at his so called friends with a death glare. <br/>"Ya don't do it and the whole damn school will know you's a pussy!" <br/>"Fuck! Alright, I'll do it already! Just give me a map and a flashlight." Keith hissed at the crowd of drunk assholes around him. God knows what he just agreed to.. Rick stumbled out of the crowd holding a map and flashlight in one hand, a Solo cup,full of what smelt like Rum, in the other. His black hair was fucked up; slayed out in all directions, lathered in booze and perhaps even piss. </p><p>     "'ere ya go, Keithy~ A map into those woods that we don' own and a flesh-flashlight." The drunk jock slurred as he handed the blonde the stuff. Keith rolled his glowing hazel eyes. <br/>"Thanks, Asshole. See you whenever I get back. Oh, Cynthi!" Keith abruptly called out, a small brunette with braces stepped forward. <br/>"Don't let these corn farts push you around. You're smarter than them." With that Keith ran away from his stalker and opened the map, flicking on the flashlight. </p><p>     A shitty drawn map made with kiddie crayons and shitty drawings awaited him. A big red 'X' at the center of the field. what looked like a clearing. A black path drawn from Rick's Patio to the mark, curved and awkward. <br/>"Well, fuck." Keith sighed and walked towards the tree line.</p><p>               ☆★☆★☆    ★☆★☆★</p><p>         He hoped this wasn't a prank, getting him lost in the woods, or having an Orgy party without him. But Keith wasn't the type to turn down a challenge. In Keith's grade 3 year, Rick's little shitstain of a brother Damian started kindergarten, and dared Keith to beat up the Kindergarten teacher. Keith knew better and told him off and was called a coward, until he decked Ricks Seal dad for calling him a pansy. He never got called a coward, never passed up a chance to kick some well deserving ass, and never passed up a dare. <br/>"The clearing should be right ahead and then I can-SHIT! Not now! Flashlight!" Keith shrieked and swatted at the cap of the flashlight against his palm, trying to stirr the batteries but to no avail. "Assholes, sending me with nearly dead batteries.." Keith shoved the map and the dead light into his hoodie pockets. He tilted his head up at the star speckled sky, the full moon casting her celestial light down onto the darkened woodland bellow. Keith proceeded ahead and started to notice a faint light up ahead. As he drew closer the light was a blue which shone brighter. Soon large pyreflies fluttered about and massive bluebells glowed, casting simple light upon the clearing. He carefully stepped forward, watchong the bugs flitter about the dark sky. The closer he got, the more he noticed fallen trees and a broken down, rusted Cadillac. Unable to tell the year or model, not from a lack of uneducation, he stepped closer, noticing an orange glow inside and a shattered windshield. He lowered his stance and came up at the driver side door when a monster bumblebee floated out, taking its orange glow with it. He looked inside and saw a small girl look back at him with frightened green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>                     _Chapter 2_</p><p> </p><p>           The girl looked at him intently, once she sensed he wasn't a current threat she sat up and quickly bolted through the windshield and flipped onto the roof of the car, crouching like a predator watches its prey.<br/>"Are you like them?" She asks, her voice a soft alto. Keith stares at her dumbfoundedly and says nothing in shock. <br/>"αρε ψου λικε τηεμ?*" She tries again, this time in Greek to see if he needs another language. <br/>"I understood you the first time. I-I'm not sure what you mean thought, who?" Keith blinks and comes to a realization; she's naked. Her white skin shimmered in the moonlight, emerald eyes glowing, her long dark hair, undetermined due to lack of light, flicking, her breasts fair sized mounds with perky nipples, her arms thin yet proportionate to her slender form, her legs muscular and long. Heat flooded to his face before detouring down south. </p><p>          "Them. Those foul, irratating boys who insist on hunting me down!" She points towards Ricks house, hissing.<br/>"No. Well, not exactly.. They dared me to come down here and I have no idea who you are.." He stammers, choosing to look up at the sky beside her head to avoid staring at her beautiful body. She hums and sits cross legged on the roof of the rusty Cadillac. <br/>"I am a myth. My name is Avery. And who are you?" She watches him intently, her eyes fixed onto his face.</p><p>           "I'm Keith. And wait, what do you mean Myth?" Keiths eyes widen. <br/>"Exactly that. A Myth, do you not know what those are~? To your kind, we are Myths. To you, we don't exist. Now do you know what I am?" She smiles, mildly amused by his naivety. Stories of Banshees thrived for many years, till Ghosts and Vampires showed up, since then, they've hogged the spot light. <br/>"S-so y-you're a monster?" Keith was scared, if she was a monster was she gunna kill him? Was she gunna drink his blood or posses him or what?<br/>"Technically, yes. But, don't worry, I won't shatter your eardrums or seduce you with a song~" She purred at him, smirking as he blushed even harder.<br/>"A siren?" Keith asked, he'd heard of Mermaids, Sirens, and Banshees but never heard of one existing in the fridged north of Canada. </p><p>            "Yes. A siren. Well, half Siren half Banshee. But I prefer Siren. Banshees are really irratating..." She sighs and looks up at the sky. Sounds of footsteps grew, Keith and Avery turned to look at the sound. She hissed at him and bolted into car and simply vanished, leaving him alone, in the dark with a hard on' The flowers stopped glowing and the bugs fled in terror.</p><p>     "'ey, Keithy, ya alive down 'here or what?" Rick called out, Samantha on his arm, kissing his neck. <br/>"Ya. I'm here. Coulda given me a flashlight that worked for more than two minutes." Keith looked at the Cadillac and then walked over to his wasted friends. They sauntered back to the house where Keith left to go home, feeling sleepy and not in the mood to sleep with drunks. He fired up his bike and sped out of the driveway, zooming home to his empty apartment. He carefully parked, and locked, the bike in the underground garage and called the elevator. While stood there he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, someone was watching him; and it wasn't the security camera.</p><p> </p><p>                     _Chapter 3_</p><p> </p><p>             Keith sighed as he stepped inside his warm apartment, flicking on the lights. A moderately sized living space with a few small chairs and round coffee table with an ash tray and a bong. A connected kitchen with a humming fridge full of food, a microwave that hated life, a oven/stove, and a pissy toaster that couldn't toast his pop tarts properly. He slid his combat boots off by the door and set both locks. He turned off the light and walked down a short hallway to his bedroom, he walked in and turned the lights on and slipped his hoodie off, tossing at his 'laundry' pile. He sauntered over to the conected bathroom, sliding the dimmer switch up halfway and smiling. He returned to his room and turned on his flatscreen TV and PS3, grabing a glowing blue controler from its perch on his bed and flicking over to a playlist, Panic! At the Disco echoed out the surroundsound speakers. He set the controler down and opened the tiny mini fridge next to his desk, pulling a Coke-Cola out of it and popping the metal cap off the glass bottle. He took a swig and set it down on his nightstand. He stripped of his shirt, jeans, and boxers before heading to the bathroom for a hot shower.</p><p>        He shut the door and turned the water on, humming as he pulled his towel off its drying rack. Setting it on the toilet lid. He stepped in the glass chamber and shut the door to keep heat in. He smiled and let the hot water beat down on his skin and let the stress and confusion melt away. </p><p>    Sirens? Vampires? Mummies? All real?! </p><p>     He wiped his hair back and began to sing as he lathered his body up with lemon scented soap.<br/>"/Whoa ooooh, Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town! Whoa oooooh, Mona Lisa, I pay to see you fall!/" </p><p>        Avery snuck into the open window of Keiths room and looked around, hearing the music and deeming it 'too edgy' for her tastes. She hears horrible singing from the bathroom and laughs quietly. She slides into his closet and hides amoungst his jeans. Her hair braided back and her body clad in black leather and black legging and heels. </p><p>      The bathroom door opened and steam floods out into the cool room' Keith sashays his way to the dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and a thin tank top. He donned the garments and flicked his light off, his lamp automatically flicks on, bathing the room in a soft green light. He slides into bed and plugs his phone in. Taking a sip of cola he tabs out of his music and opens the browser and opens Hulu, and begins streaming an episode of Seraph of the End. Avery watches silently, confused as to what he's watching. When Keith is half asleep she quietly slips out of the closet and straddles his lap, holding a knife to his throat; waking him up rudely. </p><p>       His eyes wide and his hands at her throat and shoulder, not squeezing but threatening.<br/>"Avery, how'd you get here? Why are you here?" Keith asks calmly, trying not to elevate the situation. <br/>"I followed you, dumbass. And I'm here to kill you. You know what I am, NOBODY can know what I am!" She hisses, pressing the edge against his jugular. He grabs her wrist and her hair, tugging both, she growls in pain, he flips her onto her back, ripping the knife from her fingers. She was now pinned below him, her hands above her head with one of his to hold it in place, the other loosely on her throat.<br/>"Listen, I'm not gunna hurt you if I don't have to. I honestly don't give a flying fuck what you are, or who you think you are; this is my home, and you don't break in and try to kill me! So how about you calm the hell down and we can talk this over like civilized beings, kay?" Keiths eyes meet hers, adrenaline pumping through his veins. She sighs and nods. He lets go of her and stands upright. <br/>"Want a drink?" He asks as he opens the mini fridge. <br/>"Mmm, do you have a sweet orange soda?" She asks, sliding her leather jacket off, leaving her in a tight tanktop with a pushup bra. <br/>"Fanta? Shit, I ain't got any." He shuts it and grabs jeans and a wallet. <br/>"Come, we'll go to the corner store and get you a Fanta and whatever else." He says, pausing the episode and grabing her hand. She slides her jacket on and follows. He puts his shoes on and steps out with her in tow, locking the door. When the elevator doors open, they both step in.</p><p>      "Avery, why are you here?" Keith asks her, watching her movements in his peripheral. <br/>"I just told you; to kill you." She sighs. <br/>"No, I mean here here, in Canada. Don't sirens live near warmer bodies of water?" <br/>"Lesson number one, we don't need to live in water after our 100th birthday. I am much older than that." She hums. He sputters and looks at her in disbelief. The elevator dings and they step out the open doors. </p><p>     A quiet walk to the store and they step in, Avery looks around in awe. <br/>"Wooooow! It's so cool!" She muses as he leads her ro the coolers. She scans the rows of  soda, tea, cola, and juice. She open the third one and grabs a bottle of C-plus. <br/>"Holy shit, I didn't think they made that anymore.." Keith sighs and grabs a bag of assorted candy. They walk to cashier and pay quickly, while receiving a dirty look from the old hag behind the counter. He waves and walks out with Avery.</p><p>      "What was his problem?" Avery asks. <br/>"Her problem is life." Keith sighs.<br/>"That was a woman?! She must be 2000!" Avery squeals as they enter the complex. Keith giggles.<br/>"How old are you?" Keith asks nervously. <br/>"1600 years." She says, cracking her soda and taking a sip, smiling happily. <br/>"1600?! You look 16!" Keith yelps in shock. The elevator pingsand they step out. He unlocks the door and shuts it behind her with a click and lock. He drops his shoes at the door and follows her swaying hips back to his room. She drops her jacket and smiles.</p><p>     "That's the point. We are to look human if we are too live long without being killed." She shakes her head. "Many died 700 years ago because they could not hide well enough... I am the last Siren alive, the last of my kind." She holds her chin up. </p><p> </p><p>                      _Chapter 4_</p><p> </p><p>        Keith and Avery sat talking about her and her kind for a solid hour, sipping sodas and nibbling on candies. <br/>"Shit...it's 2am, I gotta get to sleep...I got school tomorrow..." Keith growls and kicks his jeans off. <br/>"School is still a concept? It was useless when I was younger.." Avery hums, watching Keith curiously. <br/>"Tell ypu what, get up at 7:30am and I'll take you to school with me and you'll get a real world education and be brought upto date, okay?" He says as he turns off his lamp, stretching out under the fuzzy blankets.<br/>"Sure! But...Is it alright I sleep here?" Sne asks nervously, gone her prior seductiveness, hello shyness. Keith looks at her and smiles softly, pulling the blankets back. <br/>"Course. I wouldn't offer if it weren't. Get your jeans off and get in here." He huffs, she slides her rough jeans off and slips under the blankets, laying next to him. </p><p>        "Keith?" She asks quietly, looking at him. <br/>"Yeah?" He opens an eye and watches her face redden.<br/>"C-can I cuddle you? I...I haven't slept with a person since mummy died....And.." Keith pulled her close to his warm chest and smiled. <br/>"Yes. It's okay. I..I know that feeling..." Keitth sighs as she nuzzles his warm chest. almost instantly, she passes out; snoring. He giggles and closes his eyes, falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>               A loud, screeching series of beeps sound from Keiths phone. Avery bolts upright, looking around. Keith simply reaches over her chest and silences the alarm.<br/>"Wh-what was that?!" Avery asks in a panic.<br/>"My alarm. It's 7:25. Come on. Let's get up and mobile." Keith mumbles before falling back asleep. Avery chuckels and watches him. His long eyelashes cast longer dark shadows that dance along his cheeks. Not even five minutes later another alarm started up, spooking Avery and pissing off Keith. He turns it off and sits upright, yawning. </p><p>    Avery slides out of bed and stretches her limbs out. Keith silently watches her as he cracks his knuckles, watching her perfect ass through thin white fabric. His cock twitched in interest. Keith stod and walked to the bathroom, he slid his half hard erection free from his boxers and stroked himself slowly, teasingly. He leaned against the door and wedged his knuckle inbetween his teeth to silence his moans. As his cock fully hardened he stroked faster with need. He imagined her on her knees, sucking on his cock, taking every inch in, licking under the foreskin and lapping at the head lovingly. He shuddered and stroked faster, so close, soooo close. Then he thought about what would happen if her panties ripped, seeing her sweet pussy and bare ass. He bit his knuckle hard and came in his hand. </p><p>         When the spasms settled he cleaned his hands and stuffed himself unceremoniously back into his boxers. He unlocked the door and steped out, seeing Avery dressed in a short black dress and knee high heel boots. Her long purple hair was braided back with her bangs still down. Keith grabbed a graphic T-shirt and ripped jeans. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some preheated bacon and set it in the microwave. He walked back to the bedroom and grabbed a satule and stuffed his phone and keys in it. The microwave dinged and he smiled, the smell of bacon covered the entire room. Avery gasped.<br/>"What is that wonderful smell??" She grabbed a sizzeling piece off the plate and bit into it, moaning happily. <br/>"Bacon." Keith smiles and shoves a piece into his mouth, chewing twice before swallowing. Avery eats several pieces before Keith grabs the plate away.</p><p>           "Keith, give it back! I will fucking kill you!" She growls, lowering her stance a bit  like a cat ready to pounce. <br/>"Avery, when did you develope a vulgar tongue?" He asks, putting the plate in the idle microwave and looking at the clock on the stove. "We gotta go to the school. We'll be late." Keith opened the door and stepped out, Avery right behind, shutting the door and locking it. Keith took a left turn, which confused Avery. Taking the stairs two at a time Keith seemed unphased by the change of direction. Avery on the other hand took single steps and was lost. <br/>"Why stairs?" Avery asks softly.<br/>"Faster. Better for you too." Keith smiled at her and walked over to his bike, grabbing his keys and unlocking the padlock. He stradles the leather seat and carfully backs it up and sticks the keys in the ignition. He looks at Avery and nods his head to sit behind him.</p><p>        "Hop on and hold onto me." He starts the bike and it roars to life. Avery clings onto him tightly, her cheek pressed against his back. The drive was quick and swift. Keith parked next to the school and killed the engine. Avery, happily, jumped off znd looked at the cream building. Keith locks the bike to the pole and steps in the doors.<br/>"That's the office. Go in and tell them you wanna register. And act HUMAN." Keith says as he shoves her towards the door, she growls and opens the door. </p><p>       "Are you a visitor?" The administrator looked at Avery curiously.<br/>"No, I want to register here. For school." She says.<br/>"W-well, how old are you? Any prior schooling?" He stammers, very confused. <br/>"I'm 16, and no..I was homeschooled by cruel mercenaries.." Avery rubs her arm shyly, trying to seem more demure and upset. The man blinked and grabed some sheets and booklets. <br/>"Okay, come with me and we'll sit down with the counseler and sign you up." He says, guiding her out the office and down the hall. </p><p>        Keith sat down in homeroom next to Rick who was late. Cynthia sat behind him, watching his every movement. He cracked open his Iced Tea and sipped it. Cynthia did the same, cracking hers open, the same type as his.<br/>"Oh! I just noticed that we drink the same tea! Cool!" Cynthia giggled at Keith. Keith growled and scoots his desk away from hers. Rick hobbles in 4 minutes late, ignoring the teacher who yelled at him and sat down in his desk. <br/>"Fuck...What happened to you?" Keith asked, looking at his hungover friend. <br/>"I partied. That's what happened. Fuck, ya missed Kats lapdance." Rick smirked and winked at Keith. Avery walked into homeroom and handed the teacher a note, smiling she walked over to Keiths desk and sat on his other side. </p><p>        "Miss me~?" She hummed, watching his small smile. <br/>"Naaaaaaaah!" Keith rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. Cynthia quickly duplicated Keiths movements. Avery watched her and growled lowly. Keith giggles and opens his black notebook, flipping past sketches and notes of flawless handwritting. Avery smiled at the eye drawn on the corner of the page. He was a remarkable artist.<br/>"Do you know how to do tattoos?" Avery asks, curious, only now noticing a purple and black serpant around his bicep.<br/>"Yeah. I designed that myself, Rick put it on me. I did the spider on his neck." Keith gestured to Rick to tilted his neck to reveal a large black widow with a thin red thread from her spinnerettes. </p><p>         "Wow, I like them." Avery muses happily. <br/>"I have a tattoo too!" Cynthia squeaks, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a shitty rip off of Keiths tattoo. Keith curses heavily in Scottish and turns away from her.<br/>"What's her problem?" Avery writes on his notebook in blue pen. <br/>"She is a fucking creep who wants me...She's gross." Keith writes in reply in scarlet ink. <br/>Cynthia attempts to peer over his shoulder, Avery shifts her desk next to his and Rick does the same, creating a thick dark wall to prevent her from peeking over. <br/>"Yo, you wanna deal with C-C? Kat would love to ridicule her and get her to leave." Rick whispers, glancing at Kat with a smirk. Keith cautiously glances at the psychotic girl warily. <br/>"Yea. But leave me out of it." </p><p> </p><p>                     _Chapter 5_</p><p>             The day went by with minor hitches, as normal. Avery liked her music class. The girls were sweet and pretty and the guys were polite and sexy. But...she felt like something was missing, but couldn't figure out what. <br/>"Avery?" A girl asks, her short spiked red hair glowed under the bright lights. <br/>"Yea, and who are you?" She looks at the punk girl, admiring her collar. <br/>"I'm Eva. Eva Falci. Heard you're new. Can ya sing good?" Eva sat on her desk, smiling. Avery stod up right and cleared her throat; if it's one thing sirens were noted for it was their voice. <br/>      "/Is this the real life? is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape to reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see./" <br/>    "/I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy!/" Eva joined in.<br/>    "/Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me./" <br/>Then the whole class began to sing the classic rock tune that almost everybody knew. <br/>        "/Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head--pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all away!" </p><p>            Keith sat in his boring art class, listening to the teacher ramble on about her tour of Europe; nothing to do with the topic at hand. He silently sketched an eye, carefully sculpting the conture of the eyelid, delicately lining it with long, thin eyelashes, detailing the beautiful iris. Then, he pulled out a few gel pens and started coloring in the pupil and iris. The black contrasting sharply with the bright green. He put them away and grabbed his pencil crayons and lightly shaded the eyelid with white, contured with a dull apricot, and shaded the lid with a smokey purple. Avery's eye. He would be loath to admit that he found her attractive. He liked her a bit, save for her desire to kill him. But he liked her laugh, her curiousity, her voice, her body. She was something out of his child béton noir* and everything of his teenage erotic dreams.</p><p>             When the final bell rang Avery reunited with Keith. <br/>"An event is gunna happen. Come." Keith grabed her by the arm and dragged her to the quad, smiling. Many people stod in a circle, able to cut through to get a good view. In the center stod Cynthia and Kat.  <br/>-     -     -     -    -    -    -    -    -   -   -   -  -  -<br/>"W-what's going on?" Cynthia squeaked out, looking at the crowd. Kat smirked and began ro slowly circle her, she snapped her fingers and several 'perfect' popular girls stepped forward in pink skirts and white shirts. They all began to circle Cynthia. <br/>"Ew, who bought your clothes, Grandma?" One called out, tugging on Cynthia's scarf, the others giggled. <br/>"Oh my god, why don't you cut your dirty hair. It looks like my dogs shit." Another cackels. <br/>"So ugly, no wonder you stalk pretty boys around." Kat smirked and stepped forward, coming face to face with Cynthia, who was on the verge of crying. <br/>"Look at you, pathetic, useless, ugly, worthless, run along home to mummy and daddy and never come back you shit stain." Kat walked over to Keith and kissed him deeply just to rub jagged rock salt into the cut on Cynthias heart. Cynthia ran off, bawling. The girl giggled. Kat pulled back from the kiss and pranced over to Rick for her reward. </p><p>   --      --     --     --    --   --   --   --    --     --</p><p>              Keith and Avery sat in Keiths apartment, eating bacon and sipping soda on the couch.<br/>"Was that hazing really necessary?" She asked him, nibbling simply on a piece of bacon. <br/>"Yes...I agree, it's cruel but she's gone. And I'm thankful for that." Keith sighed. He stod and grabbed something from a box u der the couch. He preps his bong for a round, smiling. <br/>"You ever do weed?" He asks from the kitchen. <br/>"Yea. Once. When I was 150. Was along time ago. My brother was a weed addict." Avery sighed. Keith shook his head and stopped, instead started cleaning his bong and smiling. <br/>"Tell ya what, I'm good at rolling it. Why don't we smoke a joint, see what happens~?" Keith purrs, setting everything to dry before opening another container, full of pre roled blunt.</p><p>        "Good at rolling, huh?" She asks sarcastically. <br/>"I roll 'em when I'm bored. Helps me feel better a bit." Keith grabs his Zippo which had the American flag carved into it. He flicked it open and a nice flame rose up and caught the edge of the roll, lighting it. Avery watched as Keith took a pull on it, he pulled it out from his lips and exhaled a simple cloud of smoke. He handed it to her and she took a pull on it and exhaled.<br/>"Keith, I was wondering if you could design a tattoo for me." She asks softly, handing him the blunt. <br/>"Yeah. 'course I can." He smiles and holds it between his lips, standing and grabing an art pad and pencil off his nightstand. Returning and handing her the blunt. He sketched a large bicep surface. <br/>"Whatcha want?" He finishes the blunt, snuffing it on the edge of his ashtray, leaving it in there. </p><p>                      _Chapter 6_</p><p> </p><p>              Avery slept happily in Keiths arms, her hair was loosely wrapped around his arm. For the first time in 500 years, she had a dream. But...it turned sour fast.. </p><p>-    -      -    -    -     -    -    -    -   -   -   -   -   <br/>      "Run Avi!" A male voice yelled, a tall man with white skin and short purple hair held a spear and stod his ground; her brother. Her sister  ran off, her small feet padded along the grass, her teal hair swept behind her. Avery ran off after her sister. A blood curdling scream rang out and blood splattered along her ankles. She turned around and looked, her mother lay ripped to shreds, blood sprayed along the earth. Her brother stabbed at the horde of humans who held shotguns, torches, and pickaxes. She ran faster and turned away to the right. Her sister screamed as her ankle shattered when she ran into the pothole. <br/>"Kali!!" Avery stopped and tried to help her sister when she hissed. <br/>"Go! Run Avi! Save yourself!" Kali hissed. Remiel Fell to his knees as a pickaxe shattered his face. Avery ran faster, skattering. She heard her sister scream, she ran faster and faster. As she ran away she heard cheers and yells from humans. Keith appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. <br/>"Avery, wake up! WAKE UP!" </p><p>--       ---      --   --    ---   --   --   --   --  --</p><p>        "Avery, wake up! WAKE UP!" Keith shook her to wake her up. <br/>"Wha-Keith? I...I had a horrible dream..." Avery started crying, not even aware of it. Keith hugs her against his warm, bare chest, rubbing her back and petting her head. <br/>"It's okay, Avery. Shhh, it's okay." He whispers, she clings onto him a cries harder. Her family...she relived their deaths in her nightmare.. <br/>"K-Keith, I saw you, you were there, waking me up. I..." Avery whimpers as Keith shakes his head and holds her close. <br/>"Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe here, you're safe with me." He hums softly. </p><p>         "/Once I was seven years old, my mama told me go make some friends or you'll be lonely. Once I was seven years old. It was a big big world, but thought bigger, pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker. Buyin' love and burning liquor. Never rich we were out to make that steady figure./" </p><p>Avery looked up at him, she didn't know he sang. This song she knew because of an abandoned radio. </p><p>       "/Once I eleven years old, my daddy told me go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely. Once I was eleven years old.<br/>I always had the dream like my daddy before me, so I started writin' songs, I started writtin' stories. Somethin' about that glory, just always seemed to bore me, cause only those I really love will never really know me. <br/>              Once I was twenty years old, my story got told before the mornin' sun when life was lonely. Once I was twenty years old.<br/>I only my goals, I don't believe in failure, cause I know the smallest voices can make it major. I got my boys with me, at least those in favor. And if we don't eat before I leave I hope I'll see you later. <br/>             Once I was twenty years old, my story got told, I was frightened by everything I saw before me. Once I was twenty years old!<br/>Soon we'll be thirty years old our songs have been sold, we've travelled around the world and we're still roamin'. Soon we'll be thirty years old. <br/>I'm still learnin' about life, my woman brought children for me, so I can sing them all my songs and tell them stories. Most of my boys are still with me, some are still seeking glory,  and some I had to leave behind; my brother I'm still sorry* <br/>                Soon I'll sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one remember life and your life becomes a better one. I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once. I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month. <br/>               Soon I'll be sixty years old, and I think the world is cold. Now will I have alot of children who can bore me. Soon I'll be sixty years old.  Soon I'll be sixty years old, and I think the is cold. Now will I have alot of children who can bore me. Soon I'll be sixty years old./"</p><p>            Avery sang the last corus alone. <br/>             "/Once I was seven years old, my mam told me go make some friends or you'll be lonely. Once I was seven years old./" </p><p>        "Feel better?" Keith asked, rubbing her back slowly, looking into her bright eyes. <br/>"Y-yes. Thank you Keith. I...I didn't know you could sing. I-it was beautiful." Avery mused, smiling at him. <br/>"Thanks. I...I don't sing often. You were perfect." He smiled, blushing deeply. Keith, who was sick of fighting temptation, leaned down and kissed Avery. Avery squeaked in suprise but didn't hesitate to return the kiss fondly and even deepen it with a shy lick against his bottom lip. Keith smirked and pulled her ontop of him and nipped at her bottom lip. They broke the kiss, panting. </p><p>         "K-Keith, we shouldn't-" She starts, but Keith nods.<br/>"I know. But...I can't help it.. You're such a beautiful woman." He leans up and places a gentle kiss on her neck. She mewls out and shakes. <br/>"Fucking tease.. I'll still kill you..." She growls, he only laughs and smirks at her. <br/>"Bring it on." She lunges for his throat only to be stopped by a leg against her waist and tickles. </p><p> </p><p>                   _Chapter 7_</p><p>       Avery and Keith walked into school and to their lockers, which were separated by 122 lockers and 3 doors. But That was to be expected. Keith made it to his hitch free and got to class early. Avery got greeted by Eva  who stod beside her locker. <br/>"Hello Avery." She hummed, watching the girl walked over.    Eva wore a short ruby red dress and killer black heels. Her earrings dangled along her neck. Avery wore a simple black turtleneck and jeans with purple hightops.<br/>"Morning Eva. What's up? you normally don't greet me in the morning." Avery pulls her notebook and textbook free from her locker. <br/>"Mmm, thought I'd wait for you." Eva stepped closer and smiled at Avery. Avery shut her locker and smiled, COMPLETELY unaware as to what Eva was upto. They started to walk and right as a fat boy walked by, Eva grabed Averys ass. <br/>"Hey!" Eva let go and looked at the kid.<br/>"Oi! Ugly, keep your paws to your self! Creep!" Eva growled. The poor kid ran away. Avery seemed to believe what Eva just said. <br/>"Dumbass boy.."</p><p>            Avery arrived a minute before the bell and sat in her spot next to Keith, Rick on the other side. They quickly turned the row into three connected desks. <br/>"Hey, where's the crazy chick?" Avery asks, now noticing Cynthia isn.t in her desk, mimicing Keith. <br/>"Kat scared her off. Nobody has seen or heard from her since she left crying." Keith says, sipping his tea. <br/>"Kat says C-C killed herself last night. I mean, nobody gunna give a flyin' fuck. She was a horrible girl that nobody liked." Rick tells them non-chalantly, looking at his phone. <br/>"Huh? Well, good, I guess. She was creeping me out.." Avery glanced at the empty seat. <br/>"She creeped everybody out. And what the-"</p><p>           "Students. Last night we lost a student. Cynthia Melomi was found dead. Suicide. Today we mourn the loss of a sweet, innocent girl who died far too young." The principal said mournfully over the PA. The teacher walked in and set Cynthia's school photo on the marker ridge of her whiteboard. <br/>"Children, due to the loss of Cynthia, we ask you to go home and rest and remember her." The teacher squeaks out between tears, she leaves instantly, bawling. Keith and Avery leave the school immediately, dropping their bookd in Kieths locker and driving away. </p><p>          "As much as I hated her, no person deserves that treatment and should take their life because of it." Avery sighs, sitting on Keiths bed, watching Keith struggle to open a bag of assorted candy. Avery takes the bag from him and rips it open with her canine teeth, handing it back to him. <br/>"Thanks..And true..but we had asked her to back off. She had her chances.." Keith shook his head. He popped a gummy worm in his mouth and nommed it lovingly.<br/>"Keith, this is serious! I know you think that her death had to happen or that something bad had to occur; but you're still human! Keith my family, MY ONLY FAMILY, WAS SLAUGHTERED BY YOU'RE KIND! I have been running for years! I've been fighting for my life. Cynthia may have been a psychotic lil creep, but she deserved to live as much as my brother and baby sister did! You humans can be so fucking cruel!" Avery growled, slapping him across the face. Keith blinked and looked at her in shock. </p><p>          Avery growls at him as he holds a hand out to calm her slowly. He held her close and held her hair so that if she bit him, he could yank to slow her assult. <br/>"Avery, relax. It's okay! I know we can be wrong, and that we have done wrong. You're right, she didn't deserve to die. She din't deserve to be harassed to death. But we had asked her several times to leave me alone, to stop. We called the fucking cops! She didn't stop. I was going insane. I was about to fucking leave where she would never ever find me.." He tilted her head up, his eyes brimming with tears. "She made me want to slit my throat.. I'm glad she's gone because I can live peacefully, HAPPILY." Avery wiped his tears away and blinked multiple times. "Avery, I'm in love with you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I am glad she's gone because now I know I can love you the way I want to. I know this is sudden like a cat going into heat, but Avery I love you. I wanna date you. Avery, will you give this dumbass human a chance to sweep you off your feet and show you not all of us are bad, will you give me a chance?" Keith held her hands in his and smiled at her. </p><p>          "Keith...I like you too. But, I don't think I'm ready for that. Not yet. Maybe soon. Offer again in a few months and I'll think about it~Okay?" Avery winked at him and kissed his cheek. <br/>"Yes ma'am!" Keith smiled and popped a gummy in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>                      _Chapter 8_</p><p> </p><p>           Avery and Keith sat in the top of a tree in the courtyard at school, eating their lunches and watching the chaos below; jocks robbing nerds of lunch money, steamy makeout sessions, fist fights. <br/>"God, this is the best spot to eat lunch! Even better than the roofs where the stoners have their break and perverts fuck." Avery giggles as Keith nibbles on his cookie. <br/>"It is a nice place. It's a safe place. Ricks older sister showed us this place when we were freshmen. She graduated and Rick grew out of it when Kat started sleeping with him. So it's just been me. It's good to have company again and it's all for us." Keith smiled at her. <br/>"Keith, I wanna show you something." Avery hopped down and smiled at him. Keith followed. She lead him towards the track which was lined with hurdles. Several teenagers lay on the bleachers making out and fucking like rabbits. </p><p>        "Watch this." Avery handed Keith her coat and stod at the start of the track. Keith walked to the foot of the bleachers. Avery took off, her feet pounding into the red gravel, she lept over the first hurdle and continued. She lept and soared over each hurdle. On the seventh hurdle she flipped over and continued and then backflipped. She ran even faster. On the tenth hurdle she began to fly, but then touched the ground at the start. <br/>"Holy shit. Avery, that was awesome!" Keith was awestruck by her performance. Rick and Kat stod behind him.<br/>"Wow, your girl got flex!" Rick whistled. Kat smiled and walked over to Avery. <br/>"Ya know, we could use someone like you, someone with your talents, on the cheer team. Come to try outs next week." Kat winked and walked back to her boyfriend who slapped her ass as they sashayed away. </p><p>        Keith wrapped an arm around Averys waist andd they walked back to the school. Even though they weren't dating, it sure seemed like it to everybody else. </p><p>             Third period came and went with minimal issues. Keith skipped art to sit on the roof and smoke a joint with Rick who was skipping gym. <br/>"So, you 'n' Avi huh?" Rick started but Keith stopped him before he could imply much more. <br/>"No. We aren't dating. It's just friend. No boy or girl infront of it." Keith sighed, taking a drag on the blunt. <br/>"Do ya want it to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Rick asked.<br/>"Fuck yeah I do. But...She's not ready. And I respect that." Keith hummed, watching the smoke waft away. "I mean, man, you have no idea how much I wanna piledrive that beautiful ass and fuck her senseless. She's so smoking hot. Dude, I jerked off to her as soon as I met her!" <br/>"Perv. I mean, ya just gotta take your time, man. She is a doll and ya gotta give her time to shake off the plastic and become your lovin' lil fuck toy." Rick snorts.<br/>"Fuck you man, that ain't funny!" </p><p>              Avery sat in her choir class next to Eva who was working on writting a song. <br/>"Hey, Avi, what's your opinion on lesbians?" Eva asked, not looking away from her paper. Avery sputtered and dropped her pencil. <br/>"I-uh-I mean, I don't see a reason to hate them? Why do you ask?" She looked at the woman who seemed not to see the problem with the abruptness of such a question.<br/>"Hehe, silly girl. Cause, ya see, I'm hella lesbian for you~" Eva whispered, looking Avery with a smirk and a wink. Eva slipped out of class with Avery in tow, they both entered the girls bathroom. <br/>"E-Eva, what're you doi-HEY!" Avery squealed as Eva gropped her breasts. Eva smirked and lovingly fondled the nice masses in her hands. <br/>"So big and juicey~" Eva purred. Avery growled and shoved her away and ran out of the bathroom towards the counselers office. She scrambled in the door and slammed it behind her, panting heavily. <br/>"Excuse me but what are you doing out of your class?" The woman at the desk glared at Avery. <br/>"Eva gropped me in the bathroom. I ran. Help, please!" Avery begged the woman. <br/>"Eva Shio?" The woman asked, standing upright. <br/>"Yes!" Avery whispered, slumping into the seat. The woman, Mrs. Killmi, grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water from the cooler near by. She handed Avery the cup.<br/>"Calm down. Breathe. I will deal with Miss Shio personally." Killmi said, taking notes down on an open notepad. </p><p>          Avery grabed her phone and started texing Keith. <br/>[Avery: Keith, where are you?]<br/>{Keith: on the roof}<br/>{Keith: why?}<br/>[Avery: You know Eva? Eva Shio?]<br/>{Keith: the punk/emo chick?}<br/>{Keith: yeah i do.}<br/>{Keith: why whats up?}<br/>[Avery: She just tried to rape me!]<br/>{Keith: WHAT?!}<br/>{Keith: when?}<br/>[Avery: About five minutes ago in the drama wing womens bathroom...]<br/>[Avery: Keith, can we go home now? I don't wanna stay the rest of the day...]<br/>[Avery: I'm scared..]<br/>{Keith: avery, breathe.}<br/>{Keith: where are you?}<br/>{Keith: im comin to get you}<br/>[Avery: Mrs.Killmi's office.]<br/>{Keith: on my way}<br/>[Avery: Thank you.]</p><p> </p><p>         "Mrs. Killmi, I'm heading home...I can't stay the last 67minutes..." Avery whimpered, sitting upright and pocketing her phone. <br/>"Okay. Who's coming to get you?" She asked Avery.<br/>"Keith Wier. H-he's my ride.." Avery squeaks. Soon a soft knock on the door and Keith is standing, waiting. Avery latches onto him, crying. He holds her close and looks at the old hag of a counseler.<br/>"Deal with Eva before I do." Is all he says before escorting Avery to his locker, dropping his stuff off before leaving the building. They ride home silently. Keith holds her close to him the entire elevator ride. </p><p>       "Avery, what happened?" Keith asks gently. She sits on his bed. He wraps her in the blankets and hands her a juice box full of orange juice. She sips and whimpers.<br/>"Eva was writing a song and she asked me my opinion about lesbians. I was confused and then they confessed she liked me. She drgged me to the bathroom.." Avery started crying. Keith hugged her tightly from behind. She weakly sipped her juice. "A-and she groped my breasts..." Keith rubbed her arms in comfort and held her.<br/>"I'm so sorry..I am so so sorry. Avi, she had no right to touch you like that." Keith whispered, kissing her head, rubbing her arms and humming. <br/>"T-thank you Keith." She squeaked.<br/>"For what?" He looked at her with wide hazel eyes that met puffy, red emerald eyes. <br/>"For saving me. The day you met me and today; thank you." She smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>Look out for Sedated! Part 2 of Fated series!<br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We will be back with part two soon. Look out for Sedated part two of the Fated series. </p><p>Tell me whatcha think, and stay safe during this outbreak. <br/>We will get through this, but don't speak too moistly like Prime Minister of Canada. Sorry, that's still gold up north. </p><p>Later.<br/>                 -Lyn &lt;3</p><p>Sneak peak of Sedated!</p><p> </p><p>         ["Oh my god, w-what are you doing here?! We thought-"<br/>"Shut up! You know nothing! I know what they are capable of, I know that you and Keith are dating, and I know what you are."]<br/>["Avery, you aren't human. You are like us, you are a rare creature of Siren and Banshee. Humans will fear you, it's your choice what you do with that fear." He sighed as he braided her hair.<br/>"Remile, I want to live alongside humans, peacefully. I want to be human..."]<br/>["Fuck, Keith~ God, I love you!"<br/>"Avery, I love you. Ngn! Fuck~!]</p><p> </p><p>          ☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>